


Hair, Hair!

by Im2Punk_RockForThis



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Fai's hair, Gen, Post Series, random drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im2Punk_RockForThis/pseuds/Im2Punk_RockForThis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fai and his hair</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair, Hair!

**Author's Note:**

> Random drabble set post series, moved from my old ff account.

 

 

      It was a beautiful winter day; snow sparkled and glistened, snowmen and snow forts melted dutifully in the sun. The sidewalks became a dirty, soupy mess, and the previously frozen puddles began to thaw. Syaoran noticed absolutely none of this whatsoever, and neither did Kurogane. They utterly failed to notice the birds that sang in this world, or even the fact that the trees were a rather brilliant shade of purple, as though some eccentric painter had been chosen to design the scenery. They didn't notice the scarlet grass, nor the green sky; their attention was completely absorbed elsewhere: on the waist-length curtain of blond hair swinging cheerfully in front of them (although Kurogane's gaze would drift a little bit lower now and again). Ever since he'd taken Kamui's blood, Fai had let his hair grow out and tied it into a ponytail with a ribbon or string, or whatever was on hand. Today, however, for the forst time since he'd started travelling with the others, Fai had let hishair down. It now swung erratically behind the blond man as he strode gaily down the sidewalk, giving off an incredibly cheerful aura, which put Syaoran and Kurogane at a loss for words.

    Syaoran tried to think of something, anything, to say, and simply cast kurogane a bewildered look.

 

  "Oy, mage."

 

   Fai spun around gleefuly, all smiles and clouds of golden hair. "Ye-es, Kuro-tan?" Kurogane frowned and grabbed a handful of the blond's hair, twirling it almost absentmindedly. "What happened to your hair tie?" Fai smiled mischieviously and shot Syaoran a conspirital wink. "I think he likes it, don't you?" causing him to blush uncomfortably, And kurogane to chase a laughing Fai down the street.

 

Syaoran sighed and followed at a slower pace, shaking his head over the eccentricities of his friends.


End file.
